A Praga do Bar
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Duas mulheres com o mesmo gene, parecidas fisicamente e em gostos, mas psicologicamente diferentes...Um dia resolvem se sentar e beber num bar...E se alguma coisa ruim acontecer, isso será culpa da Praga do Bar. Baseada num jogo de RPG que rolou


**Título:** A Praga do Bar

**Autoras:** Luh e Juh (Participação especial de Vin e Kin Já sacaram que só temos pessoas com apelidos de três letras?)

**Classificação:** Humor e NC-17 (Por via das duvidas)

**Story-line:** As duas mulheres que possuem o mesmo gene, mesmos desejos e personalidade completamente diferente, que por sinal, mal se falam sem trocar farpas, resolvem sentar um dia para beber em um bar, então você já faz idéia do que pode acontecer.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens que estão contidos nesta história não pertence as autoras, mas sim, a Stan Lee e a Marvel. O único objetivo é a diversão e não obter lucros com este pequeno conto.

**Nota:** As partes da narrativa de vermelho são da Jean e as de azul são da Madelyne.

A Praga do Bar 

Uma certa noite, em algum barzinho de Nova York, estavam as duas mulheres sentadas no bar, quem olhava pensaria até que eram gêmeas idênticas, a cara de uma focinho da outra, mas aquilo era apenas mais uma aventura da genética, elas poderiam ser diferentes em algumas coisas, mas em uma coisa elas eram completamente iguais...Madelyne depois do gole de vinho fala:

- Mutante ou não, os homens são todos iguais...São ruim, mas fazer o que? Acabam sendo bons assim mesmo.

Sim... Elas eram apenas mais uma das cobaias do vicio insaciável da marvel por clones... Prova viva do vicio insaciável da Marvel de personagens que morrem e voltam umas 3 vezes... Jean, a mais linda e gostosa das duas, terminava seu sétimo copo de caipirinha.

- Eu tenho uma teoria que os mutantes são ainda piores... - toma o ultimo gole e pede mais um pro garçom - Homem é um ser muito convencido... com mutações genéticas que lhe dão poderes então... então... Ic...

Como ela é uma iludida em falar tal coisa dessas, já que clone é igual...dãããããã...Madelyne continua:

- Que nada, quer ver uma coisa...Tem aquela piada que sempre diz que os homens são que nem anúncios comerciais por que num pode se acreditar em nada do que dizem...Se for olhar bem, você verá que tanto sendo mutante ou não eles são dessa mesma maneira, o problema é que os mutantes são mais complicados, são muito complexos, nem manual de instrução, nem Freud, nem uma telepata consegue compreender aquilo. - acende um cigarro e fica fumando - Os homens mutantes são muito cheios de complexos, vivem em crise existencial, parece mocinha de novela mexicana.

Mas bêbado num repara nessas coisas, querida.

- Na verdade, ninguém consegue decifrar homem nenhum... Escória da raça... - Pega o copo e toma um gole - Ah, isso é verdade. E nós que temos que aturar esses complexos. No fim, é tudo desculpa, tudo draminha. Nada em homens é confiável, seja ele humano, mutante, extraterrestre, o diabo a quatro...

Remy, vai chegando de fininho, só ouvindo os comentários das colegas. Madelyne ri.

- Eu sou daquela opinião de que é melhor ter uma pilha na mão do que um homem, por que pelo menos a pilha é útil, tem um lado positivo e pode se usar facilmente. – E ela pede outra taça de vinho.

- E sabe... Eles dizem que as mulheres são as fofoqueiras... Mas tem sempre um querendo ouvir as conversas femininas... - Olha pro Remy - Não é mesmo?

- E eu tenho culpa de ter a sorte de encontrar tão belles femmes nesse muquifo? – Fala o homem sorrindo, põe as mãos no ombro das duas.

- É verdade...Por isso eu sou da filosofia, que a diferença de ir pro circo e ir pro bar sozinha, é que no circo os palhaços não falam com você e nesse caso, não ficam TENTANDO ouvir a CONVERSA dos OUTROS. – Madelyne pisca pra Jean.

- E me chamam de paranóico... – Ele balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Caro amigo Remy, sabe por que os homens se atraem por mulheres inteligentes? – Pergunta Madelyne olhando-o com uma cara séria.

- Ao meu ver, a coisa non funciona nesse esquema, minha cara cherie Madelyne, a non ser no meu caso, mas prossiga...

- Por que os opostos se atraem, meu caro! – Mad ri, já meio alta.

- Ha-ha ... – Sarcástico - ... E por essas e por outras q só me casei uma vez. Sacre Bleau!

Jean ri animadamente, pelo efeito da bebida.

- Homem é tudo igual. Sábia mulher que batizou tal frase... - Bebe mais da caipirinha - Você já reparou que fidelidade é uma palavra que não existe no dicionário masculino? - Toma mais um gole.

- E isso é fato! Para que se juntar com uma única sendo que podemos ter todas... – Sorri.

- Você é um dos maiores exemplos, caro LeBeau... - Da um sorriso meio leso para ele, voltando a olhar Madelyne.

- Hahahahahahahaha...É verdade...Agora, eu tenho uma especial para uma cientista inteligente como você...Sabe por que são necessários milhões de espermatozóides pra fecunda um óvulo? - Olhando com um olhar cúmplice pra Jean, as duas se divertindo a beça com a bebida e o papo feminista.

Hum... - Dá um soluço - Não... Por que?

Remy fica aguardando a resposta.

- Por que os espermatozóides são masculinos e sempre se NEGAM a perguntar o caminho. – Mad cai na gargalhada, sabe como é porre? Ri até de piada que conhece como se a ouvisse pela primeira vez.

Remy ergue a cabeça e o olhar, como se estivesse se aliviando de algo - Mon Dieu...

Jean dá pala também, cai na gargalhada, com todo aquele escândalo de bêbado - Sabe por que Deus inventou o Homem primeiro?

- Por que quando fez não queria opinião? – Remy tenta jogar uma piada.

- Por que a experiência sempre são feita com os ratos? – Mad tenta advinhar a resposta - Ou será que pra uma grande obra tem que ter um rascunho mal feito?

- Aah, não vale, você adivinhou... – Jean dá risada mesmo assim, aquele bafo lindo de Kátia infestando o ambiente - Deixa eu pensar em mais uma... - Da mais um soluço característico da bebida. – E...Cala a boca, Remy... Ic...

- É...Isso mesmo...As vezes a opinião ajuda, se estivéssemos lá para dar opinião, pediríamos para que todos os neurônios a mais fossem usados para algo que preste, não para mulher e sexo! – Mad retruca a piadinha de Remy - Pra que dar neurônio a mais se fica de enfeite?

Jean ri igual idiota mais uma vez, então Mad solta outra:

- Sabe a diferença dos homens para os porcos? – Ela dá um gole esperando a resposta.

- Mulher e sexo? Hmm... – Remy pensa em fazer um comentário sujo, mas desiste, ainda mais quando Mad lança um olhar de "Calado que tu já tá errado" - .. Oui, oui...

- Nem faço idéia... - Toma o resto da caipirinha e pede outro - Deixa o Remy... Se ele estiver mesmo sendo fiel a Vampira, ele não ia saber o que é sexo a muito tempo... Mas como fidelidade é algo difícil de se esperar em um homem, ainda mais o Remy...

- Verdade...Mas sim...Os homens são diferentes dos porcos, por que os porcos não viram homens quando bebem. – Ela ri como louca.

Jean ri escandalosamente, igual sonsa.

- Ah... – Remy dá sorriso discreto, como se forçado - Sei...

- Agora vem uma pesada, como tu é meio freira, pode afetar seus ouvidos santos...Mas sabe por que os homens têm um buraco na ponta do pênis? – Mad pergunta em voz baixa, mas falando alto, já que porre nunca fala baixo.

Hahaha...To com medo de saber... – Jean falando alto do mesmo jeito.

Pra oxigenar o cérebro. – Mad fala de forma sacana.

Jean ri igual porca, até ronca.

- Se continuar aqui, vou desfazer a imagem que tenho de vocês duas. Au Revoir, meninas... – Remy vai saindo.

- E tem aquela assim... Por que Deus inventou o homem? – Pergunta Jean.

- Pra ter diversão? – Mad tenta adivinhar enquanto faz um adeus meio porre pro Remy.

Por que o vibrador não paga conta... – Jean fica rindo bem no estilo pinguça, com a cabeça pra trás.

Mad dá uma gargalha quase caindo da cadeira.

- Sabe o que têm em comum o Clitóris, os Aniversários e o vaso sanitário?...Olha que essa é fácil...Previsível. – Mad já fica rindo por antecipação.

- O homem nunca acerta nenhum! – Jean dá muita pala.

- Isso mesmo...Isso mesmo...Isso mesmo...Falando nisso o Scott já acertou algum desses? – A rival sacaneia.

- Não que eu me lembre... E olha que minha memória é excelente... E com você?

- Vixe! Nunca! Olha, filho homem é a mesma coisa...Dividi apartamento com o Nathan, nunca mais. – A clone fala lamentosa - Ainda bem que na mansão pelo menos o banheiro não usamos dele, aniversário num comemoram e sexo anda tão difícil. – Ela ri como doida depois.

- Não tanto, quando você sabe quem procurar... – Jean dá uma risada frenética e toma mais caipirinha.

- É Jean, você tem dois cachorrinhos, o único que apareceu na minha vida foi o Dead Pool, mas ele é tão...tão...brochante. – Mad gargalha como louca.

- Que, aquele rosto lindo? Uma graça... – Jean até ronca enquanto ri - Não rolou nada ainda? Nem pra isso ele serve? - Mais risadas.

- Creeeeedo! Santo Deus! Nem em sonho, agora falando baixinho pra ninguém ouvir como se porre conseguisse os seus dois cachorrinhos já andaram botando um pouco a lingua de fora pra esse clone que vos fala. – Mad sorri.

Jean ri freneticamente - Essa foi a melhor piada da noite... - Rindo loucamente.

Ambas as telepátas sentem a presença de Cable nas redondezas. Elas ignoram a presença do homem como ignoraram do Remy, que se encontrava numa mesa mais afastada, tomando um vinho enquanto conversa com a dona que serve os drinks nas mesas. Ele entra no bar e vê as duas, bêbadas, e vê Remy no canto, ele passa reto por elas e se dirige a Remy. Cable entra no bar, ele veste um sobretudo, por cima de suas roupas sociais. Ele passa pelas duas e se dirige a mesa do Francês.

Enton cherie.. Ahn... – Nota a chegada de Cable - ... Deixa pra lá, oui?

Hey Nate, mon ami... A quanto tempo, homme... - A garota se levanta da mesa.

Ele sorri de canto de boca - Sim... já faz algum tempo que não nos vemos... incomoda-se se eu me sentar contigo?

Ele acena com a cabeça para a garota, parece não se importar com a presença dela ali.

- É claro q non, mon ami.. - Sorri, virando um gole de seu Bordeaux - Notou suas distintas mamães no bar? - Olha a garota, e ela volta a sentar-se na mesa com eles.

Ele se senta, pede mais um copo para qualquer um e solta uma pequena risada - É um tanto quanto difícil não perceber...

- Heheh.. Parece uma despedida de solteiras.

Enquanto isso na mesa das moças, Mad olha séria e presunçosa.

- Verdade...Sérissimo, digo até onde, quando e como. - Se debruça sobre a mesa - Isso prova que nem eles são tão fiéis como você pensa.

- Como se eu já não soubesse disso... Hoje em dia não me surpreendo com mais nada vindo dos dois... – Jean cruza seus braços - Narre aí seu conto-de-fadas... – Ela Ri.

- Bem o escoteirinho foi na enfermaria, um certo dia eu estava trabalhando lá, ele foi conversar comigo, na verdade brigar por que eu tinha feito não sei o que...Ah! Lembrei, tinha o julgado por não gostar de mim por ser a clone...Ai a coisa esquentou, mas no melhor da festa a Kitty entrou e não gostou nada do que viu...Ela pode mesmo confirmar, quer dizer, acho que não, ela fica furiosa toda vez que lembra, passou um mês sem falar comigo. – Mad fala seriamente.

- Faltou o "E viveram felizes para sempre"... – Jean dá um riso sarcástico - Qual o outro?

Madelyne Pryor suspira fundo e fala:

- Esse foi legal...Algo do estilo que gosto...Perigo...Diferente da senhora, Dona Certinha...Eu fui ajudar o "Senhor Sou Seguro do Que Faço" em uma missão contra o Arma-X no Canadá, pista que eu tinha encontrado, depois de separar ele da Elektra...Ô sujeitinha insuportável!...Viajamos, entramos na base, quase morri de hipotermia, isso não vem ao caso, nos escondemos em uma caverna enquanto os militares nos procuravam, então sabe como é, foi ali mesmo, a sorte que os caras só encontraram a caverna depois, mas conseguimos fugir. - fala com um ar pensativo – A diferença minha cara é que eu sei ousar...Você é candidata a Miss ONU ou Miss Exército da Salvação.

Enquanto isso na mesa dos garotos. A garota se levanta e vai atender ao seu pedido.

E você, o q faz por aqui? – Pergunta Remy.

Moro por perto... resolvi sentar e beber algo antes de voltar para casa... - Ele observa por um momento a garota sair.

- Sei. A gente precisa disso. Como vai sua vida, Nate? – Ele vira o último gole do Bordeaux. Olha para o bar, procurando a garota. Ela anota outro pedido.

Nathan retira o sobretudo enquanto fala - Estou trabalhando... não tenho um diploma de advocacia por nada...

- Imagino! - A doida lá vem trazendo as bebidas. As deixa sobre a mesa e sai.

E a polêmica se instala na mesa das moças:

- Você não presta.. Além de querer roubar meu marido quer roubar meu admirador... Isso que eu chamo de clone perfeito... – Jean ri mais um pouco e toma um golão do copo de caipirinha.

- Querida...Eu não quero roubar...Eu só dou o que eles querem...Pô, você não acha que eles tão muito velhos para namoro de sofá? – Madelyne depois dá um belo gole de vinho e um trago no cigarro.

Jean ri e fala - Agora entendo pq eles fogem tanto... - Não fala mais nada sobre o assunto,apenas ri sarcasticamente mais um tempo e toma o resto do copo.

Mad sorri e explica - O negócio é ser envolvente, mostrar-se segura, mostrar que não são tão necessários assim...Homem num gosta de mulher que fica no pé, que fica com nhém nhém, que fica lembrando o que é certo e o que é errado...Olha você...Acho que uma freira ou uma presbiteriana se veste de forma mais sensual que você, ou melhor de forma mais indecente...Bote uma roupa mais de mulher, largue esse visual de professora velha ou mulher que ainda num se tocou que já deixou de ser adolescente. – Depois de falar muito olha com olhar sábio, meio vesgo de bebida, mas era sábio...Ela irritada de pedir tanta taça, pede logo uma garrafa.

Nathan sorri, se serve com o vinho - E você, o que me contas?

- Bom...Ainda estou sem meus poderes, mas me recuperei dos ferimentos. O lado bom disso tudo é que a Vampira também perdeu os poderes... Se é que isso é bom, non. Pelo menos estamos todos bem. - Serve-se do vinho.

- Imagino...Sei o que é ficar sem poderes... - Cable suspira por um momento.

- Agora é minha vez de passar pelo suplício. Se bem que ficar com a Vampira non é nenhum suplício... - Sorriso de canto, entornando um gole do vinho Chanteau.

Cable ergue o copo como que num brinde a ninguém e bebe um gole, depois solta um sorriso – Imagino.

- Não sãos pras vulgares que eles se casam... Nem caem de amores... – Jean fala já bem mamada - Não preciso de psicóloga, obrigada... - Pede outra taça pra beber do vinho com você.

- Mas as amantes ficam sempre com o melhor, não são elas que se preocupam com as contas, o lado mala sem alça, as raivas de ser casada, a insegurança e o medo de ser traída...Por que ela já é a traição. – Mad pisca pra ela.

- Pelo menos as certinhas não são usadas e jogadas fora quando enjoarem... – Jean se serve do vinho e faz timtim.

- Epa! Mas eu sou a prova de que a amante vira noiva, pois meu último noivo começou como meu amante, era muito rico, pena que ele era um anti-mutante, mandou me perseguir e eu fui obrigada a mata-lo...O lado bom foi a grana que embolsei. – Madelyne sorri vitoriosa - Sem tirar que por ser um anti-mutante, algo me diz que ele ia ser péssimo marido...Está bem que todo homem é um péssimo marido, mas ele ia ser pior do que os homens já são.

- Oh, que vida agitada a sua... – Fala a original totalmente irônica.

- É...Viajei muito com a grana dele, mas algo me diz que só um tiro no peito tava bom, o outro era gastar bala com defunto ruim. – Responde o clone enquanto bebe um gole de vinho já na garrafa.

- Me parece com um filme que assisti um dia nesses na TV... Mulheres que vivem para dar golpes... – Jean dá pala

- Mas esse foi o único que dei...Eu gostei dele, fui apaixonada por ele, mas quando descobri que ele era um anti-mutante eu fugi, mas quando ele veio atrás de mim, eu fui mais ágil e fui atrás dele, dei dois tiros nele, roubei arquivos que falavam do Arma-X que ele bancava, e roubei a grana...Ajudei muitos mutante com minha boa ação. – Mad tenta ver algo de bom no seu ato.

- Hahahah... No fim, é uma boa samaritana... Ou não...

- Sou sim...Com essas informações aluguei um jatinho com a grana fui com o Logan até o Canadá, destruímos a base, libertamos crianças que eram usadas em experiências e depois pra fechar, ainda usei a grana pra fugir, por que agora eu tinha os capangas do meu ex-amante, a policia me acusando de assassinato e os soldados do Arma-X na minha cola...O bom disso, é que eles ainda tão nessa busca. – Mad ri.

- Heh.. – Remy deixa a taça sobre a mesa - Mas.. Só fazendo jus ao diploma?

- Estou tentando ganhar um dinheiro... honesto para variar, e tenho me virado... - Fala coçando a nuca, e solta um pequeno sorriso.

- Dinheiro honesto... – Remy sorri de canto, pensando algo consigo - ...Cansou de guerra, soldado?

Nathan com um ar um pouco mais sério, fala:

- Tenho um filho para criar...

- Mesmo? Dessa novidade je non sabia. E quem é a mãe?

- Sim... tive um filho com a Dominó... ele já esta com 5 anos (eu acho...) o inscrevi na Geração X - Ele sorri.

- Boa notícia. Faz muito tempo MESMO desde a última vez q tomamos um drink juntos... – Sorri.

- Certamente...faz tempo que não vejo as pessoas da mansão... - Ele ri.

- Bom, Nate.. Foi ótimo te reencontrar, ami. Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes. Infelizmente, agora tenho q ir.. - Nathan se levanta e lhe estende a mão.

Nate se levanta, lhe estende a mão e solta um sorriso amigo - E iremos fazer isso mais vezes não te preocupe... bom, ficarei pois alguém precisará cuidar das duas quando elas entrarem em coma alcoólico...

- Hehe...Cuidado com elas. Non estão em seus melhores dias! – Remy cumprimenta.

Alguém tem que ficar para cuidar das duas depois do coma alcoólico!

- Heh.. Au Revoir, ami! - Vai saindo tranqüilamente. O dinheiro da conta está sob o cinzeiro, no centro da mesa. Cable guarda o seu dinheiro e pede mais vinho.

- Por isso num tô na mansão...Senão eles aparecem lá e vai ser a maior chuva de merda que o povo já viu. – Madelyne fala meio porre tomando outro gole na boca da garrafa.

- Andei mesmo alheia esses dias! – Jean toma mais um gole do vinho - Ih, se te virem aqui encrenca pra nós duas... Um doce pros capangas se eles adivinharem qual de nós duas é você...

Mad ri e depois diz sacana - Eu provo por A mais B que é você, ai eu fico livre e com dois cachorrinhos pra mim...Que bom!

- Acho que por via das dúvidas eles matariam as duas... O que seria uma grande perda... – Jean naquele papinho de bêbada... Coloca os dois pés em cima da mesa e toma mais vinho.

- O que seria o mundo sem nós duas com essa filosofia de bêbado no poste? – Madelyne fala já toda largada na cadeira, mamando a garrafa de vinho.

- Isso pq nossa conversa começou com piadinhas feministas... - Pedindo mais bebida ainda - Você sabe mais alguma?

- Sabe por que o homem nunca tem crise da meia-idade? – Mad pergunta pra Jean meio porre.

- Não... - Interessada em saber, na maior expectativa.

- Por que ele nunca sai da infância. - Mad começa a rir, mas de repente fala - Ih! Já vai a amanhecer, vamos se embora?

Ainda rindo Jean fala - É mesmo, melhor irmos... - Deixa a grana da bebida na mesa e levanta - Temos que repetir isso mais vezes...

Madelyne se levanta e se abraça com a Jean e as duas saem cambaleantes - Vamos sim...Agora vamos dividir um táxi, assim uma dá apoio moral pra outra.

- Bora... – Jean quase cai na porta, levanta Maddie junto, mas se apóia... Pega um táxi que estava no ponto lá perto e dá as instruções pro cara. Assim acaba uma noite de farra entre as duas mulheres diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo muito iguais.

**FIM**


End file.
